


Date Night

by ScribeShan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quintis baby, a few swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeShan/pseuds/ScribeShan
Summary: It's been seven long weeks, and Toby's got a special night in store for Happy. But nothing goes according to plan.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WakeUpDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/gifts).



> For WakeUpDreaming. I hope this makes you smile, pal.

“Now, remember, we’re going to be late, like super late, but we’re coming back,” Toby said, wiping the baby’s face with a burp cloth.

“We are not under the impression that you’re giving us your son, Toby,” Walter’s eyes rolled skyward.

“And I love you,” Toby pressed a kiss to the baby’s head. “We both do. And we’re coming back, we’re always, always coming back.”

“I’m starting to get the impression none of that was for us,” Paige whispered.

Walter shook his head. “I hope not.”

“Doc,” Happy sighed, eyes suspiciously bright. “We said we were gonna do this, and that we weren’t gonna cry in front of him, and I gotta tell you, I am dangerously close—” she pressed a kiss to the baby’s temple. “Let’s do it, or not.”

“No!” Paige said. “No ‘or not’!” She stepped forward. “Hand him over, and get outta here. He’ll be here when you get back.”

“OK, kiddo,” Toby began bouncing the baby in his arms. “Wanna go see Auntie Paige? Auntie Paige is lots of fun,” he seamlessly bounced the baby into Paige’s arms. 

“Auntie Paige _is_ lots of fun,” Paige cooed. “Come on kiddo. Let’s go have some tummy time while your mom and dad have date night!”

Walter watched her settle on the blanket in the floor, then rolled his head back to Toby. “Guys, you both know Paige raised Ralph flawlessly. It’s gonna be fine.”

“Look at me,” Toby closed the distance between them in a single step. “You are not to help her. You are not to design and test any new inventions on my son, no matter how brilliant and groundbreaking. To be honest, I would prefer you spoke minimally and stayed out of his line of sight as much as possible.”

“Why?”

“I think he deserves to experience life for a little longer before he has to know what it is to be annoyed.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Paige sing-songed from the floor.

“Well,” Happy sighed shakily. “Thanks for doing this, both of you.” Toby pulled her reluctantly toward the door. “By the way, it should go without saying that if he has a single mark on him when we return, they will never find your bodies.”

“And yet you said it,” Walter deadpanned.

“Sweet Pea,” Toby pressed a kiss to the back of her head and sniffled. “Let’s just rip the Band-Aid off. And we should probably quit while we’re behind.”

* * *

“OK,” Toby ran around the taxi to catch Happy’s door as she opened it. “So it was all we could do to get dressed up, neither of us wanted the date to begin, and we both bawled in the cab.” He threaded his fingers through hers as they started down the sidewalk, bustling with downtown L.A.’s nightlife. “I gotta admit, I’ve had dates go worse.”

“You’d better not have taken an alprazolam,” she teased.

“Nervous as hell, but no, I learned that lesson the first time.”

“Hang on,” Happy stopped walking. “Why are you nervous? Please don’t make me socialize.”

“Intimate table for two, I promise.”

“Then, why?”

“Because, Beloved,” Toby squeezed her hand, pressed a peck to her lips, “It’s our first date night, and first,” he wrapped his arm around her and waggled his eyebrows, “romantic rendezvous since you went from being Happy Quinn, love of my life and wife to mother of my child. You know it’s too bad I couldn’t make that third one rhyme,” he sighed.

“Focus.”

He shrugged. “I just wanna show you a good time tonight. And I’m nervous. We’ve never had to work to connect on that level but you’ve been through a lot, physically, and…”

“You’re worried it won’t be good for me,” Happy said. “Or either of us.”

“Happy Quinn, life coach, ladies and gentlemen,” Toby spread his hands to indicate Happy to the people walking by.

“Shut up, I am a delight!”

“You’re a delight in that dress,” Toby nodded enthusiastically. 

Happy socked him lightly in the arm. “Don’t worry about us,” she said. “Admittedly, nothing about me is…quite the same as it used to be, but…it’s us. We’re always going to be us.”

Toby smiled dreamily at her. “Okay, so,” he clapped, picked her hand back up, “we’re going to our Italian place, and then,” he walked backwards as they rounded the corner, pulling her behind him. “You _know_ how I get after I carb up, woman.”

Happy grinned. “Oh, I’m counting on it.” She looked up and her brows knit together. “Not good.”

Toby spun. “Now hold on just a diddly darn minute!”

“OK, I put up with that for the sake of the baby, but he’s not here, so I insist that you curse.”

“What the _actual fuck_ —”

“There we go.”

“It’s closed.”

“My powers of deduction tell me the same thing,” Happy said. “Which sucks. I loved this place.”

“They can’t do this to us!” Toby ranted. “I had a plan! I had a _motherfucking_ reservation, for that matter!”

“OK, I’m rethinking the swearing thing,” Happy glanced around.

Toby fished in his pockets. “I’m gonna call those sons of bitches—”

“Yeah, if they’re not open, I’m pretty sure they’re not going to take your call, Doc.”

“But I had a reservation!” he opened his e-mail, thrust his phone in her face. “See?!?”

Happy leaned back. “For the Venice Beach location,” she said. 

Toby turned the screen back toward him. “What?!?”

“You made the reservation for their Venice Beach location.”

“Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?”

“By reading, Harvard-trained psychiatrist.”

“I am chronically sleep-deprived, and I did this while I was in the middle of giving physical therapy to a seven-week old!”

“Oh, my God, you are _obsessed_.”

“His two-month checkup is next week, and he is gonna _ace_ the gross motor skills test.”

“He’s doing great!”

“And I want him to show the pediatrician that! Practice breeds excellence!”

“I cannot have this conversation again,” Happy grabbed her own head and squeezed. “Hibachi.”

“What?”

“Let’s go to our hibachi place.”

“This suit is dry clean only, I’ll never get the smell out.”

Happy rolled her eyes. 

“Mexican?”

“I’m still not sure I can, with the jalapeños,” Happy touched her chest. “Thanks, kiddo. Are you still off of sushi?”

“Yeah, I’m not quite past the baby vomit that looked and smelled like spicy tuna ro-roll.” He pressed his fist to his lips, puffed his cheeks out, squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m OK,” he gasped. “What about the Greek place? You love their gyros.”

Happy’s eyes became glassy. “B-baby lamb?” 

“OK, OK,” Toby pulled her into a hug. “I forgot about the raging hormones and the new tenderhearted Happy.”

“Let’s just call the Venice Beach location,” Happy sniffed. “See if they’ll let us come later.”

“We can’t,” Toby sighed. “It will destroy part two of date night.”

“Which was?”

Toby pointed to the high-rise hotel a block behind them. “I got us a room.”

“Um…why?”

“Because an apartment covered in toys and puke is the opposite of sexy,” Toby said. “I thought maybe my lady would like to be wooed.”

Happy scrunched her face up. “Are you really that hungry?”

“Not since the specter of the spicy tuna roll incident was raised.”

Happy beamed. “Then how about room service?”

* * *

“Well,” Toby threw his napkin down. “That has got to be the worst cheeseburger money can buy. Tell me you did better.”

“Award-winning white truffle mac and cheese, my ass,” Happy studied her spoon. “I will cover all bets that this came in a blue box.”

“The _best_ part is how unbearably unsexy this whole night has been,” Toby sighed. “And the only thing I can think when I look at that bed is how comfortable it looks…for sleeping.”

Happy laughed. “When did we become so pathetic?”

Toby shrugged. “When we became somebody’s dorky parents, I guess. This was a bust, baby, I’m sorry.”

“You tried, and I love you for it. But it wasn’t in the stars tonight. Even with how incredibly hot you look in that suit,” she poked him in the ribs with her toe.

Toby smiled. “Wanna go get him?”

Happy leapt toward him, kissed him soundly. “I love you, but I’ll race you to the nearest cab.”

* * *

“Doc,” Toby surfaced to Happy’s voice in his ear, followed by a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “Wake up.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“It’s…” he cracked his eyes open to glare at the clock, “8:30, I have a hangover, and you’re annoying me.”

“You didn’t drink a drop last night.” She pulled her fingers through his curls. 

“Then why do I feel like hell?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one who insisted you not drink as long as I don’t.”

“That’s right, my sobriety solidarity pledge,” Toby rolled over sleepily, curled one leg around both of Happy’s. “When something is sober with my baby, something is sober with me.”

“Slogan needs a little work,” Happy tapped his nose. “You hungry? I just fed one of the men in my life.”

“If you’re offering to cook for me, you never have to ask.”

“How about brunch?”

“I don’t know if I have packing up the kid in me this morning.”

“Toby,” Happy pressed a kiss to his neck. “If at first you don’t succeed…we’ll go back downtown for brunch, and then…checkout time at that hotel is not until noon.”

Toby’s eyes flew open. “Don’t toy with me, woman.”

“Paige is on her way.”

“I am so in love with you.”

“And I called and made sure our brunch place is still open.”

“If it’s in Venice Beach now, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Our reservation is in half an hour, and I expect you to eat quickly, you understand?” She pressed her lips to his.

“This is like, _Date Night 2: Date Morning_.”

“ _Date Night 2: It’s Brunch, Bitches_ ,” Happy smiled. “God, I think motherhood has made me funny!”

“That’s just the exhaustion talking.”


End file.
